


接触失灵

by Ryanoi



Category: Crash Fever (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 依旧是蔡伦x活字尝试开车……





	接触失灵

那是他们确认关系之后的某一天。

爱丽丝里的恋人很少，结为兄弟姐妹或者是死党好友的更多些，所以没有人能告诉活字，怎样与恋人相处才是正确的。

经由他而被印刷出的各类文字里也许有线索。

于是蔡伦经常看到活字愣愣地盯着远方，眼睛里是无数的信息流在游走，贸然打断也许会造成问题，所以他只能试探着摸一摸那左侧的小辫子，或者捏一捏柔软的脸颊。明明只是AI而已，为什么会这么柔软呢……而且这小刺猬似的性格，应该也不是初期设定好的吧，他被放置在这里，和纸在一起有多久了呢？

诗词歌赋……人生哲学……情色暧昧……等等？

活字结束了检索，回过神来就看到蔡伦离他很近，手中还把玩着自己的头发。

“你你你！做什么！”察觉语气太重了又急忙改口，“我只是查查资料……”

这样平和的依偎在爱丽丝的角落，仿佛梦境。可活字怎么也不能把检索到的细节都付诸行动，他报复性地把蔡伦柔顺的紫色长发也编成许许多多的小辫子，有时那发丝会自他指尖滑落，那些旖旎的诗句又会从脑海深处涌出，连带着它们的深层含义，浓郁的情感与胶着的欲望。

活字的手颤抖着，拥有个人意识并非他本意，只是太寂寞了，如今的幸福更让人无所适从。

“你还好吗？”

温柔地将他拥入怀中，这是人类的触感与温度，活字也回抱住那纤细的腰身，喃喃自语着。

“嗯，我想做。”

“什么？”

被质问之后，活字自暴自弃地说出口。

“我想和你！”

关键词怎么也说不出来，他只能把蔡伦压在宽大的书桌上，学着人类表达亲密的方式，把嘴唇贴了上去。

 

就这样？不需要做其他的？活字睁着眼睛，过多的信息量让他的眼里浑浊一片。

“我，我……只是……”

连发出信息都很困难。

蔡伦伸手抚摸他翘起的头发，相贴的唇也微微一笑，“我明白了。”

少年形态的AI想要做的，只是与恋人更为亲密而已。

 

“我经常会分不清，这里是梦境，还是现实……”

蔡伦缓慢地脱下他繁复华丽的衣装，活字目瞪口呆地注视着这一切，头一次经历这种情况，虽然是远超出人脑的人工智能，也只能呆在原地手足无措。

“连同你，明明触感告诉我你是真的，但是你又是被制造出来的AI……不能这么说，因为连我也是被制造出来的，甚至是我们现在所处的世界也……”

蔡伦笑了笑，“我煞风景了吧，明明你才吻过我，过来。”

少年的肌肤在他的掌心下游弋，这不安的颤动与人类相差无几。

“蔡伦……”

“不是想和我？”

他又涨红了脸，这种情态是蔡伦见过最多的，他会害羞，会急躁，还渴求着自己。怎么会有这么可爱的AI呢。

不论爱丽丝是不是镜花水月，蔡伦都对它心怀感激。

 

活字的机能中，不包括分泌体液，这就令更深的接触变得非常困难。

“痛……这就是痛感？”

“之前的战斗中没有体会过吗？”

“不，不一样的……”

战斗中体会的疼痛一闪即逝，而且很快就会结束，破碎成粒子态的那时是最痛苦的，也比现在要好受些。

持久的，绵延不尽的，却必须忍受的痛楚，隐藏极深的快感中枢慢慢地被挑起，活字很少出现系统故障，好几个症结都不能迅速疏解开，现在就与那种时候类似。

也和识海中的信息不同，这明明是很快乐的事情吧，为什么会如此痛苦。

不能再深入了，活字的外形与人类无差，内部却比人类更为复杂，不需要的器官都被大肆精简，存留的器官也是以拟态存在，蔡伦的手指接触到的是精密的内部构造，触碰一处就牵动全身。

“不，不要……我快坏掉……啊啊……”

眼中的信息流时断时续，捏造出的人类性器官茫然挺立着，什么也流不出来，蔡伦咬着他耳垂。

“不能进去吗？”

“唔……呜呜……”

活字奋力摇头，“会……坏掉，不行！”

说话也时断时续的，蔡伦只能抚摸着他身体表面，来让他放松。

“这是……”

从未有过的感觉涌上，内部产生的紊乱电流让身躯表面不自然地颤动起来，宛若情动难忍的姿态。

 

是非曲直皆是虚妄，目中所视一片苍茫。

逼近损坏的AI依旧选择了面前的恋人。

 

END

 

最后让毕生维修了好几天


End file.
